The present invention relates to a magnetic bubble memory chip comprising a magnetic garnet film on which a transfer circuit, a generator circuit, and a detector circuit for magnetic bubbles are provided, the magnetic garnet film being crystal-grown on a substrate consisting of a non-magnetic garnet single crystal by means of a liquid phase epitaxial growth method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for adjusting the temperature coefficient of the collapse field of a magnetic garnet crystal film.
A prior art structure will be illustrated below, with reference to the accompanying drawings (FIGS. 1 through 3).